


cousin love

by med1232001



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/med1232001/pseuds/med1232001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I do not condone incest It's frowned upon and could cause health problems for your kids</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not condone incest It's frowned upon and could cause health problems for your kids

Cousin Love

BenXGwen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, any related names or characters.

It was Halloween. Ben and Gwen were in their Grandfather's RV, as he had agreed to take them to the best spots in town for candy. Both Ben and Gwen felt this should be their late time trick or treating since they were now both twelve years old, going on thirteen.

Ben was already in his costume, a pirate costume similar to the one worn by Johnny Depp in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Gwen was still getting dressed in the bathroom. Ben couldn't wait to see what she had decided on.

He hated to admit it, but for the past couple of years Ben had been bearing a developing crush on Gwen. The time they had spent together since that fateful Summer three years ago made Ben realize that their animosity towards each other had only been based on gender and familial prejudices, not to mention a type of sibling rivalry that came from their being born on the same day. He also began to see Gwen as the pretty and intelligent individual she was. He began to feel deeper and deeper affection for his cousin as time went on. Soon he realized he was totally crushing on her. Of course he hid these feelings away. He knew what incest was and how it was frowned upon by most of society. Thus he kept his thoughts of lust to himself.

"Hey Gwen," he said. "How long are you going to be? We only have so long before all the younger kids get to the good houses and I don't want to miss out on the Super Sumo Bars."

"Hold your frilly blouse, Jack Sparrow," Gwen replied sarcastically. "I'm just about done."

Ben put on his Pirate hat and leaned back, wondering what his crush was going to wear. He didn't have long to wait.

"Well," said Gwen as she stepped out. "What do you think?"

Ben looked over and nearly keeled over in shock. Gwen was wearing a variation of her old Lucky Girl costume, only with slits on her sides and the outside of her legs, exposing small amounts of skin to the air and rather than a mask, she wore a cat-ears headband. She had also painted her face up with some mystic symbols she had gotten from her book. Since the ink wasn't magic the runes were just decorative but they did give her a very exotic appearance. What really got Ben was how well her top hugged her breasts. Puberty had hit Gwen like a cannon, gifting her early on with quite an impressive set of breasts. Ben of course noticed this easily and had to try harder to hide his attraction to her. In this outfit however, it was hard not to get really turned on by her.

"Well?" Gwen petitioned again.

Ben turned away slightly and said, "It looks fine," in a hasty manner.

"Well, thank you," she said sarcastically at his chastely toned complement. "Where is Grandpa?"

"Still getting ready I guess."

Then Grandpa Max entered the RV from his house. "Hey kids, sorry but…" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Gwen's costume, "Wow, Gwen honey… is that your costume?"

"You don't like it?" Gwen replied.

Grandpa scratched his head. "Well, it is a little provocative. I'd be cautious. A young man might get ideas seeing you in that."

I know I certainly am, thought Ben.

"Best wear a coat over that when you two are out."

Ben looked up at the old man. "What do you mean 'we two'?"

"Unfortunately I can't chauffeur tonight. Some old Plumber buddies of mine are coming by on a semi-surprise visit. I sort of promised I'd entertain and forgot about promising to drive you."

"But Grandpa," said Gwen in a complaintative tone, "you promised. This is going to be me and Ben's last Halloween."

"You're just going to dump us at the last minute!" Exclaimed Ben.

"I'm sorry kids," Grandpa replied. "But I haven't seen a lot of these guys in years, I can't just leave them hanging either."

"But we had it all planned out," said Ben. "We can't hit all the target houses without the Rustbucket."

"I know that," said Grandpa as he smiled. "That's why I'm gonna let you guys borrow her for the night."

Both pre-teens looked at their Grandfather in confusion. "Grandpa," said Gwen. "While I'm flattered that you trust us with the vehicle that makes your actual home seem like your home away from home, neither Ben nor I are even old enough to drive."

"Don't have to," replied Max as he patted the dash, activating the Plumber-tech in the vehicle. "Auto-pilot will take you anywhere in the city, and a holographic driver will keep everyone in the dark. Just my way of apologizing."

"Thanks Grandpa," Gwen said with an amount of joy that surprised Ben.

Is she really looking forward to being with me? He thought. Nah, she probably just wants to have the best last-Halloween ever. I'm sure I will.

BXG

Some time later, Ben and Gwen were walking back to the Rustbucket with their haul of acquired goods. As promised, Gwen wore a jacket over her costume, which was actually a good thing since the air was quite brisk. The thin material of her costume provided little protection against the cold, so she was glad she had decided to cover up.

Ben was just glad he could finally spend some private time with the girl he loved. She looks so incredibly sexy in that costume, He thought. Tonight, I have to tell her. I can't stand holding this in. Maybe if she rejects me to my face I'll be able to move on finally, but regardless I have to tell her.

"Ben, this is so much fun," exclaimed Gwen. "Our last couple of Halloweens kind of sucked."

Ben nodded. "Last year Animo tried to create a race of Vampires to kill all mankind, and the year before that Kevin made a comeback and we didn't even have time to buy costumes. And before that we were so exhausted from Summer vacation that we didn't even bother with it."

"But this year will be the best ever. Just you, me and no adults. Total free reign."

"No adults you say?" Said an unknown voice. The cousins turned to see some teenagers standing behind them; three of them, all boys, all older than them. The leader walked up to them. "Too bad. You know, it's dangerous to be walking out at night all alone. Something bad might happen."

With that, his buddies grabbed Ben and dragged him to a wall while he grabbed Gwen.

"Hey!" shouted Ben. "Let us go!"

"Sorry kid," said one bully.

"This is kind of our thing," said the other.

The leader separated Gwen from her candy bag. In the process he noticed her coat and with some effort, pulled it open. "Woo-hoo," he exclaimed. "Hey fellas, check out the hooters on this bitch."

His buddies turned and whistled at Gwen.

"Let her go!" Ben stated as he managed to bring his hand to the Omnitrix.

"Oh, I think not," replied the leader as he began groping Gwen's breasts in his hands. "In fact, I think me and this little slut are going to have quite a night."

"No, Please…" Gwen pleaded as continued to kneed her breasts. "Stop this."

"How's about a kiss, you little whore?" The leader moved to forcefully kiss her when a green flash filled his vision.

He looked towards the source of the light as it died down. He then saw something not human lift his buddies off the ground and toss them into the nearest car. The thing turned its blowing green eyes at him and flashed razor sharp teeth with a growl.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he released Gwen.

"What's wrong pal?" asked the beast, "Never see a Werewolf before?"

As he got closer, Gwen could see that Ben had turned into Benwolf and that the alien lycantherope was bearing down on her would-be rapist.

The punk ran but Benwolf pounced him and angrily dug his claws into the guys back.

"Listen here you shit!" Said Benwolf with a roaring growl. "If you ever touch her again I'll rip off your fucking balls and shove them up your ass! Got it!"

"Yeah!" the guy shouted in pain.

Benwolf withdrew his claws and quickly picked up Gwen and leaped away towards the Rustbucket. Once there, he reverted back to Ben and Gwen hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. She held herself close to him in fear and humiliation.

"Oh God Ben!" she exclaimed. "That was so horrible! That bastard, he… he…" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Ben shushed quietly into her ear. "It's okay, I know. He won't do it again, I swear. Just calm down." He held her and rocked her body gently to help her calm down.

"I was so… afraid he going to rape me. I knew he was going to. If you hadn't I…" her voice caught in her throat.

"Shh, I know. I would never let that happen. I care too much about you."

Gwen pulled back slightly and looked at her cousin's face. Then, sobbingly, she sprung forward and kissed him full on the lips. Ben nearly pulled away in shock, but then, remembering that this is what he always wanted, he kissed back. The two stood there for a few seconds locking lips.

Then Gwen pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why did you?" Ben asked, slightly disheartened.

Gwen stepped out of his arms and turned away from him. "I probably shouldn't say this, but… Ever since that Summer three years ago, I've been having these weird feelings for you. I thought it was just puppy love at first; I heard that happens sometimes with cousins. But now I see, I'm totally in love with you Ben."

Ben's eyes widened. Her words were exactly how he felt.

"I suppose I can't expect you to feel the same. I just hope we can still be friends at least."

Ben smirked. "I might have a problem with that."

Gwen's shoulders slumped. She began to fear that she had just ruined what had been a great relationship with her wonderful cousin. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, which turned her to face the loving gaze of Ben.

"… Because," he continued, "I want us to be so much more than that." And with that, he locked lips with her again.

Small tears of joy washed down the sides of Gwen's face as she smiled into his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slim waist. He opened his mouth and licked her soft lips, asking permission to enter. Instantly, her mouth opened to his and the kiss deepened. Their tongues touched and twisted about each other happily. When they finally broke the kiss, they came to realize how close they had gotten. Gwen's breasts pressed into Ben's chest, allowing him to feel the hardness of her nipples through both their shirts. Gwen also noticed Ben's "friend" poking at her abdomen.

"Wanna stop?" Ben asked out of sheer consideration towards Gwen.

"Nope," Gwen replied quickly.

"Then we're heading inside."

Once inside the RV, Ben locked it and pulled down all the shades. He turned to Gwen and saw her sit seductively on the side of the table.

"Ben," she said. "Did I mention that your pirate costume is so incredibly cute?"

"Don't think you did," Ben replied. "Did I tell you that your costume makes you look impossibly sexy?"

"No," Gwen replied. "But, I had a feeling."

Ben walked up to his love and kissed her once again.

As soon as the kiss was broken, Gwen pushed him into one of the dining seats and said, "Wanna see how sexy I look without it?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Are you sure Gwen?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," she replied.

"Okay," was his only reply.

Gwen smiled and pulled out her computer. She turned it on and played an audio file with some seductive music on it. It had taken her quite some time to find the file she wanted, but it was worth it. She began to dance sexily to the music. She swayed her hips in a way that drove Ben wild. Then she began rubbing herself, starting at her hips, then up to her stomach, then over her breast, then finally through her scarlet locks. She performed the action slowly to increase Ben's arousal. She could tell by the drool it was working.

She moved her hands over her tits again and down to her stomach, then up to the breasts again. She began to rub and fondle her own tits as Ben watched on, his hard on straining through his pirate pants. Smirking sexily, Gwen then grabbed the front of the top and gripped it hard. Then… Ripp! She tore open the top of her costume, revealing two very appealing and totally uncovered young breasts.

Ben felt like his head would explode when he beheld Gwen's upper body in all its supple glory. "Dear God, Gwen…" he gasped. "How bi… I mean… uh?"

Gwen smiled at his lust filled confusion. "I'd say they must be at least C cups. I wouldn't really know. I hardly ever wear a bra."

She shouldn't have said that, Ben thought. "May I… Touch them?"

Gwen leaned forward, offering them to his willing grasp, "You may," she said. "You, and only you."

Ben cupped the mounds of flesh in his hands and began squeezing. Gwen moaned slightly to let Ben know he was doing a good job. He then began to pinch her very hard nipples, earning an even bigger moan.

"Suck them Ben," She said. "Suck my tits."

Ben complied. He kissed around her left breast then licked the tip. Then he wrapped his mouth around it and began to lightly suck. Gwen moaned even louder as Ben's teeth teased her nipple. Then he switched to her right tit and continued.

"My god," she moaned. "Ben that feels so good."

As Ben sucked her tits, his hands wandered her still cloth covered sides. They traced up her thighs and over her ass, which he gave a nice squeeze. Then his hand moved around front to her stomach, then down between her legs.

Gwen gasped as Ben's fingers reached her most private place. He could feel her moistness through her bottoms. He could also feel that she hadn't worn panties either. He ceased sucking at this realization.

"Someone's been a little daring tonight," Ben said with a smirk, noting his discovery.

"The pants… huh… were to tight… ahh… for panties," She replied between moans. "This was… oh my… more… comfortable."

Ben got up with Gwen and placed her on the floor. He then moved his head down to her crotch and began licking her through her costume, earning some very heavy moans. Then he grabbed the material over her pussy and tore it off, just as Gwen had done for her breasts.

"That better?" He asked playfully.

"Yes," Gwen replied softly.

Ben then began to lick her lower lips. He stuck in two fingers and moved them about while his tongue teased her lips. Gwen felt herself on the borderline of bursting. And when Ben began to lightly suck in her clit, she knew she was going to.

"Ben, I'm cumming!"

And cum she did. Ben tried his hardest to catch it all but some got on his face and shirt. He pulled off his shirt and jacket, then moved up to Gwen and kissed her, letting her taste her own sweet juices. She found it far less disgusting then she thought. In fact, she found she liked her own taste.

Ben broke the kiss and looked down at the girl of his dreams. She laid down on the floor, sweaty, hair splayed out, privates exposed, panting from post-orgasm. She was a mess, and he still thought she was gorgeous.

Gwen was still horny and began to rub her cunt. "Ben," she said. "I want you. In need you inside me. Please, fuck me Ben."

Ben looked at her in shock. He knew things were going fast, but he hadn't expected this. He figured after her first orgasm she'd come to her senses and their fun would stop, instead she had even less sense then before. "You sure Gwen?"

"You doofus!" she screamed. "Just fuck me damn it!"

"Easy Gwen," Ben replied. "I just want to know you're sure."

"Yes," she replied huskily. "Please. I'm sorry for yelling. I just need it so bad. Please, I'm begging you, please fuck me."

"Okay," he replied. Ben pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hard-on.

Gwen looked down in shock. Ben was big. He wasn't huge to her knowledge, but it was big enough to make her worry. She looked at her own slit and panicked a little. Can he even fit? She wondered.

He moved between her legs. "Ready baby?"

"Yes," she stated, with a little hesitance, as she spread her lips for his cock. "Please, Ben. Fuck me."

Ben leaned forward and guided himself between her waiting virgin cunt. He pushed in up to the head and touched her wall. So tight, he thought. He looked into her sparkling and lust filled eyes. She nodded for him to finish it. He braced himself and then thrust in.

Gwen screamed. She hadn't expected the pain to be so bad. Tears streamed down her face. Ben leaned down and held her lovingly as she adapted to his intrusion. He kissed her cheeks and held her close.

"I think I'm ready now," Gwen said as the pain subsided.

Ben nodded and began to pull out. Then he thrust in again. He repeated the motion again and again. Gwen's whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure. He kissed her neck as he pumped her sex.

"Oh Ben," she sighed. "It feels… good. Very good. Harder. Please fuck me harder."

"Right," Ben grunted. He began to increase his pace. He was incredibly turned on by how tight she was. He lifted himself up and pumped harder into her cunt. Ben continued to pump her harder and harder.

"Oh Ben!" She screamed. "Fuck me! More! More!"

Ben grabbed her breasts as he pounded her. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her tits.

"I'm cumming Ben!" She cried as she felt the climax build up inside her.

"Me too!" Ben replied. He tried to pull out but Gwen wrapped her legs around him. "Gwen, I have to! You could get pregnant!"

"I don't Care!" She replied, gasping. "I want to… have your baby! I want to… get pregnant! Fuck me… Cum inside me!"

Ben tried to protest, but it was too late. The pressure became too much and they both came at the same time. Ben collapsed on his lover. They lay there panting for a few seconds.

Finally, Ben lifted his head and looked at Gwen. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," replied Gwen, knowing why he apologized. "It's my fault. I just didn't want to stop."

"Did you mean it?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"What you said about getting pregnant; did you mean it?"

Gwen sighed. "I'd prefer not to get pregnant at this pivotal point in my life," she said, reverting to her smart-alekky self. "But if I did, I'd want you to be the daddy."

Ben smiled. "Well, if you do get pregnant, I promise I'll take care of you and our baby. I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Ben," she replied as she cuddled up to him.

They just laid there in the after-glow of their lovemaking, unsure of what was to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

Cousin Love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Likely, I will never own it.

This chapter is pure smut. No minors, or God will not be happy. Then again, I'm hardly one to talk.

XLR8 braked as he reached the RV. He had gone out to retrieve their forgotten candy bags. The punks he had beaten up as Benwolf had run off, leaving the bags. Thankfully, no one else had picked up the bags. He returned to being Ben as he unlocked and entered the Van.

Inside, he saw Gwen, bare naked, laying on her stomach on the floor, reading her spellbook. He quickly shut the door and re-locked it. Ben admired her bare bottom as he placed down the candy and removed his shorts, the only article of clothing he bothered to wear in his transformed state.

Gwen sighed as her cousin/lover laid down naked beside her and nuzzled her neck. "Welcome back."

"Missed me already?" Ben teased.

"Of course," she replied. "Without you, I have no one to insult."

Ben feigned a disappointed look. "And here I thought we were past the insults."

"Just because you took my virginity doesn't mean you aren't still a dooface." She turned her head and smiled at him. "But you're my sexy dooface."

Ben chuckled. "And you," he said as he squeezed her ass, "are my hot and sexy little geek girl." Then he moved closer to her ear. "Who, I'm hoping, will let me fuck her again?"

"You're a horny guy, aren't you?" Gwen said as she set aside her book.

"Around you, always," Ben replied, rubbing his hardened manhood against her thigh to prove his point.

Gwen sighed, pretending to be reluctant. "If you must," Gwen said, hiding her anticipation.

Ben got on his knees as Gwen lifted her pelvis off the floor, still laying on her chest. Ben knew what she wanted and gladly complied. He moved behind her and rubbed her round butt tenderly. He gripped her hips and lined himself with her pussy. Using his hand he guided himself in and pumped straight in. There was nothing to break, so he sheathed himself inside her in one go.

Gwen moaned as Ben once again invaded her womanhood. It didn't hurt as much as the first. He started to move in and out right away, slowly.

"You like this Gwen?" He asked.

"Mmm, yeah," Gwen moaned. "I like being doggy-fucked."

Ben pumped harder, going deep inside her. Gwen pushed up with her arms, standing on all fours. Ben leaned forward to grope her now hanging breasts, squeezing them.

"Yes!" Gwen said. "Fuck me! Fuck your cousin Ben! Fuck your little pregnant cousin! Ahh! Doggy-fuck me!"

Gwen's bringing up the possibility of pregnancy again sparked something in Ben. He pounded her even harder than before. Gwen cried out as her body reacted to the waves of pleasure.

"Oh, god!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna cum Ben. Fuck me! Fuck me until I cum!"

Ben gritted his teeth. He felt his release coming and, after a few more thrusts, spilt his seed into her womb once again. The sensation caused Gwen to climax again as well.

The couple softly fell on their sides and cuddled. Ben continued to gently hump her from behind, pulling out and pushing in slowly at nearly full length. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you," she replied, sighing from the afterglow and the slow pumping of Ben's cock.

"You really think you're pregnant?" Ben said, referring to what she had said.

"Kinda," replied Gwen softly. "More of a weird gut feeling. We'll have to wait a couple of weeks to know." She turned her head towards him. "You seemed turned on by the idea."

"What can I say?" thought Ben. "I think you'll make a very cute pregnant girl."

Gwen smiled and shifted closer to her lover. His hand managed to squeeze under her and gently massage her right breast, while his other lifted her leg. He began to pump a little harder, intending to start again.

"Wait," she said. "You gave me head, I just realized I never returned the favor."

"You okay with that?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, "I want to please you too."

Ben nodded and pulled out. He laid on his back as Gwen moved he head over his hard-on. She licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly lowered her head and took the rod into her mouth. She licked around the top, then sucked in two inches. She pumped her head up and down on his member, taking in more and more with each intake.

Ben was shocked at how good she was. Her tongue rubbed all about him as her soft lips wrapped tightly around his manhood. "Gwen, you're so good," He moaned.

Gwen pulled off and rubbed him with her hand. "If you like that," she said, "stand-up so I can show you something better."

Ben complied as he got off the floor. Then, Gwen did something he hadn't anticipated. She pressed her breasts up to his crotch, his member falling between her ample mounds. She then pressed them together around his member and began to shift them up and down.

Ben was in heaven as he felt himself between those deliciously soft breasts. He grabbed on to them as he began to hump Gwen's tits. Gwen smiled as she released hold of her breasts so she could rub herself while her lover fucked her tits.

Ben loved this new aspect to their lovemaking. "Gwen, this is incredible," he said. "Your tits are so soft. I think I'm gonna lose it!"

"That's it Ben!" She replied. "Fuck my tits! Let me taste your cum!" She opened her mouth and licked his tip as it popped up from between her tits.

Ben pulled her head down over the tip as he released inside of her mouth. Gwen happily drank his salty tasting cum. She pulled off and licked the tip clean. She then looked up at her cousin. "Mind finishing me off Ben?" she said, referring to her pussy. "I think a few strokes ought to do it."

Ben nodded happily. "I think I still have a bit of fight left in me."

He laid her on her back and pushed into her again. He pumped into her until she came.

He then picked her up and placed her on their former beds. He laid down beside her and snuggled up to her naked form. "I love you," he said.

"Hmm," she moaned happily. "You too."

They fell sleep in each-other's arms.

R&R folks.

I may approach you guy's suggestions later, but right now I'm happy with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Cousin Love

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Ben 10. Believe me.

Luckily for Ben, Gwen had been a light sleeper and remembered that they had to return the RV. She got up and set the controls to return them to Grandpa. She used magic to repair and clean the torn costumes from their first sexual encounter earlier in the evening and redressed. When Ben woke up, he did the same.

When they got back to Grandpa's they had cleaned the van so well it was like what had happened between them never did. He had been a bit curious as to why they had come back so late (It was nearly 1:00 when they returned). They said they had exhausted themselves running around on their candy search and had taken a nap in the Rustbucket. He said that they could spend the night in his house and that he'd take them home in the morning. They spent the night in his guest room, which, after a silencing spell was placed by Gwen, became the cousins' second love nest.

Ben laid in the bed, naked, staring at the roof in the aftermath of another bout of lovemaking. Gwen laid on her front reading her spell book once again.

Ben rolled over and kissed his lover's neck, then proceeded to look over her shoulder. "What are you looking for in there?"

Gwen turned a page. "Just looking for something…" She turned another couple of pages, then came to one with a bent corner. After scanning it over, she saw what she was looking for. "This is it!" She sat up quickly looking it over more. "I should have guessed it. She even book-marked it."

"What is it?" Ben asked, managing to look away from her bare chest in seriousness.

"A contraceptive spell," replied Gwen. "It magically prevents pregnancy by postponing ovulation. It actually makes it possible to remain fertile much longer than normal. Charmcaster had the corner bent to bookmark it; I guess she needed it a lot."

"But what if you're already pregnant?" Ben asked.

"It says that the spell reverses the fertilization process and splits the cells back into an egg and a sperm," Gwen replied. "Not even pro-lifers can complain about that."

"Is it complex?"

"On the contrary," she said proudly. "I could do it right now."

Gwen placed a hand over her stomach and read from the book. As she read, pink magical energy appeared in her hand as the spell was cast. She finished the spell and sighed as the magic washed through her body, doing its work.

Ben sat up and looked intently at the preteen redhead. "Did it work?"

"I think so," said Gwen. "I'll have to recast it every month, but I should completely protected." Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. She looked down and saw one of Ben's hand clasped on her right breast. She looked at him cynically. "You couldn't hold it in for another second, could you?"

Ben looked confused for a second, then saw where his hand had flown. "Oops," he said. "I guess not."

They sat silently for a few seconds before Gwen said, "Are we going to fuck again, or are you just going to manhandle my breast all night?"

Ben, not answering, quickly tackled her down and kissed all over her neck. He looked her in the eye, seeing those glimmering green eyes, said, "I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Ben," She replied with a small smile.

Ben wasted little time entering his cousin again. He pumped into her deeply and slowly at first. He kept a grip on her breast and gently squeezed her with each thrust.

"I love you Ben!" She shouted.

"Me too Gwen," Ben called as he continued thrusting. "I love every inch of you."

"Oh Ben! Fuck me deep! Fuck me!"

Ben pumped hard into her as he kissed her. Suddenly, the two turned over, resulting in Gwen straddling Ben. Without hesitation, Gwen sat up and began riding him. Ben watched in fascination as her breasts bounced with her body's movement. He reached up and grasped them as she continued to ride him wildly.

Gwen then dropped down and laid on Ben's chest. "I'm gonna cum Ben," she whispered. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," replied Ben.

The two kissed, then moaned their release in each other's mouth. Both cousins reached a climax within a few minutes and collapsed in exhaustion. They laid next to each other in the bed and stared at each other lovingly.

Ben gently traced Gwen's face with a finger. "Goodnight Gwen," he said tiredly.

"Goodnight Ben," Gwen said with a yawn as she fell asleep.

Ben cuddled up close to her as he too passed into slumber.

AN. Short but sweet and eliminates one problem in the Ben/Gwen relationship. Next time, School!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not stop writing So I hope you like it guys

Cousin Love

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10, never will.

The next day the two returned home with their elders non-the-wiser about their new relationship. As it was the weekend, Ben and Gwen managed to find more excuses to be together. They went to the park and enjoyed each other's company. They were careful not to be too passionate in public. At night, Ben sneaked over to Gwen's and the two made love in her bed. Even as a secret, the incestuous lovers were happy with their relationship.

Then came Monday; AKA, back to school. Ben and Gwen knew they wouldn't have a lot of classes together. And in the one or two they did they usually didn't sit together. They knew being so close and so far from each other would be almost torturous. They talked over that Sunday night and agreed to try to tough it out.

They shared a bus on Monday morning. They sat together; which they knew was unusual, though no one seemed to notice. They held hands the whole way and were hesitant to let go when the bus dropped them off. They walked closely as they went into the school, then paused before going their separate ways to their lockers.

Ben found himself daydreaming about Gwen all through his classes. Not that he hadn't before, but these were far more vivid. Gwen was also frequently distracted. Even though she could focus pretty good, her mind still went back to the wonderful weekend she had had.

By the time the two had a class together, they were already incredibly hot for one another. They continued to try and ignore the urges inside themselves, but it was hard to push them down.

Eventually Ben raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Five minutes Mr. Tennyson," replied his teacher.

As he walked out the door he winked a Gwen. Gwen caught his meaning and raised her hand as well. "Can I go too?" she asked.

"It's against school policy," replied the teacher. "But since you're such a good student, I suppose you can go too."

A few whispers of "teacher's pet" followed her as Gwen left the room. She shrugged them off and ran to join Ben.

"I hate the things the others say about me," Said Gwen as Ben kissed her neck. "It's so… immature."

"Like what?" Asked Ben as he moved to nibble her ear and rub her breasts through her shirt.

Gwen shook her head. "Stupid things, like I'm a 'teacher's pet.' That I can live with. Then there are those who say I 'must be pretty good to blow job my way to strait A's.' It sickens me."

"How would you like Wild-mutt to rip them a new one?" Ben offered with an evil grin.

Gwen smiled lustfully. "Ooh, that's so sweet," she said, kissing his lips. "But I'll pass. I can fight my own wars." She looked at her watch. "Time's up."

They broke up and stepped from the stall. Gwen readjusted her shirt and Ben wiped her lip gloss from his face.

"At lunch then?" she asked.

Ben nodded excitedly. "Totally."

With that, the two teens headed back to class.

Lunch period. While everyone else was outside enjoying the period playing ball or talking, Gwen had levitated herself and Ben onto the roof and cast a stealth spell over them to keep them hidden. It hadn't taken the boy long to pull off her blue shirt and take hold of her braless breasts. He suckled them as he pinned her the floor.

Ben kissed her lips. "I needed this," he said.

"Fuck me Ben," Gwen moaned.

Ben quickly unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down, following soon after with her panties. Ben unbuckled his belt and removed his pants as well. Ben's hard on immediately caught Gwen's attention and she spread her legs for him. Ben crawled up to her and pushed himself into her.

Ben pistoned into his cousin, enjoying her moans of passion. He plowed into her with all his strength. "Damn Gwen!" He groaned.

"Harder Ben!" Gwen begged. She received her desire as Ben increased his pace.

Ben felt something build in him as he continued this. "I'm gonna cum baby!"

"Cum in me Ben!" Gwen cried. "Cum in my pussy!"

In a few minutes, Ben released his seed into his cousin once again. After catching his breath, he looked down at his panting cousin with a regretful expression. "You didn't come, did you?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Were so rushed," she said. "I guess I need a little foreplay to really get going. Don't feel bad, It still felt wonderful."

Ben looked down at her watch. "We still have twelve minutes," he said. "and I'm not leaving 'til you cum at least once." He pulled out of her. "Turn over."

Gwen did as told. She began to get on fours, but Ben had her lay on the roof on her stomach. "What are you up to?" she asked playfully, enjoying the odd feeling of the concrete on her skin.

"Just wanted to do a little experiment," Ben replied. He rubbed himself in the soft crease of her butt cheeks. "Want to try something new?"

Gwen's eyes widened a bit. She knew what Ben was suggesting. She hadn't put much thought into that particular form of sex, but that didn't mean she was unwilling. "Let's do it!"

Ben smiled as he pulled apart her rear to reveal her anus. Straddling her, he slowly pushed inside. Gwen groaned in pain as she stretched to compensate for him. Soon he had shoved the rod deep into her tight second hole. It was so warm and tight. "Oh man, Gwen!"

Gwen at first wasn't fond of this act. But as Ben had reached deeper into her, the sensation started to grow on her. Then Ben began fucking her and she really got into it. "Ooh, Ben!" she moaned. "It's so hot! My ass is hot! Fuck me hard in my ass!"

Ben pulled her up as he plowed her anus. He reached one hand to grip her breast, while he reached to rub her unoccupied pussy with his other. Gwen's pleasure was building rapidly from this. "I'm gonna cum Ben!" she shouted.

Gwen soon released her pleasures over Ben's hand as she cummed. Ben soon released himself a second time into her ass. They laid in their position for a moment as they allowed their pleasures to lower.

They got up and got dressed, and Gwen magically cleaned everything. They made their way down to the ground. They slowly followed the crowd into the school.

Gwen leaned into his ear. "After School then?"

"Totally!"

Sorry that it's so short. I hope you like it though. Far from their only school encounter.

R&R (Like I have to ask)


End file.
